The Blacklight Demon
by egyptioncaml
Summary: after the shitshow in new york Alex survive and having nothing better to do he decides to move to Japan but after comues a certain person he drag into something he wants nothing to do with and now has to survive in a world he didn't know that was real.
1. Chapter 1

that was the last time anyone has seen Alex Mercer but no way in hell I am dead will not yet. when heller tries to Consume me a bit of my blood escape into the creaks in the building's rooftop, then after the battle was over and heller purge all of the infected off of ground zero he soon left with his daughter and... Dina. but there was one good thing both Blackwatch and gentek bodies were left and none of the body whey infected aka food, once I got my blood to move (don't ask it is a long & boring story) I use the remaining body to reform my body which took 3 days.

...

after that, I located a Blackwatch base empty and fill with the equipment this include power for some reason. found a black net terminal which both the black network and the internet and you know what this use for, fucking it to check the news to my surprise there were several reports it turns out it been at least being a few weeks which means James and his daughter had left the city to same where I doubt they stay any longer since they probably want nothing to do with this shit anymore

...

after finding a news site I could felt my biomass jump of course I check this to be true and it was, same bloody how my sister manages to show the world the fuck black watch and genteck have been doing form the testing to right now. I couldn't fucking believe this black watch and genteck are going to pay, was about to grin but didn't case will what will I do with my life. I couldn't just do the same crap again I lost the ability to became the apex infected and heller can more easily consume me and this time for good so was that off the table and those bastards in Blackwatch and gentek will pay for their war crimes and no way in hell they can gather resources to continue their work so now what I do thinking and ad appears on the screen and I think that work, so I reuse my former identity as jack and buy a plane tickets to my new life in Japan


	2. Chapter 2

mind you when I took those tickets I just pick one at random so I flew to Kyoto, after I went off the plan I switch my money (yes I do have money) to yen.i immediately grab a map and look for a town that is isolated and has a good enough biomass just in case, I pick Khou case it seems a good choice. I grab the tickets to Khou by train and wait.

...

after a while I reach Khou and I look for someone that no one would miss case I don't understand the tongue and I try to keep my cover which got the end of the day, I end up in the park at sundown, I sit on a beach and look around. there was nothing much but a foundation and 2 people, a couple maybe couldn't tell their ages. I being to chuckled to my self for the same reason I still found it funny when mankind act innocent even when it ugly sideshows, then I felt something I didn't what it was I had no clue. I checked on the couple to see they were all right but they were gone, I got up and run at a normal speed to the fountain. I looked around the fountain for the couple but they were not found then I felt it again that plus like thing and it was closer like right behind me. I run back around and found one of the couples with a hole in his stomach, the guy was at least in his late teens,& brown hair which strangely pointy. he's wearing common clothes for a date, I run to him checked his pulse which was low and wake, fuck me this guy has no way of surviving this and his lover was gone... it hit me that son of a bitch probably did this, I feel a tug I look down at the kid "私を助けてください" he a cough while blood came out, I checked if there any CTV or people there was none.i took a deep breathe as I grabs the kids neck then persuade to break it and persuade to consume him.

...

as soon I consume him I see his memories from his birth all the way to his death which what I wanted. memory stared with a girl who had long black hair and ... purple eyes this sight broke the memory and I was back in the park I got up and look around and still no one, she wasn't albino is the virus here...NO...no America was the only outbreak in the world so it couldn't be. I need to investigate this and found the bitch so I may have to go undercover aka be this kid, I shift into his form and begin to head back to his house. as I walk home I look through his memories of both his killer which keep getting weirder, she seems to change/ripped her clothes into something sexual or something and grow a pair of black wings where she sits down and per side to summon a spear-like a weapon and then throw it in to his stomach which at itself is wired but I did get the same insight she says that "...it wasn't my fault he was one who gives you it." but their one problem there was nothing in the kids memories there was nothing but porn lots of it, you fucking humans keep surprising me case this man more pervert then anyone I have ever meet in my 4 years of the time I reach the kids house I decide not to kill the parents until I finally find and consume that bitch.

...


	3. Chapter 3

open my eyes I look around I checked the time 5:30 in the morning...wait did I slept in 6 fucking years! if it wasn't possible would have a stroke right there and now, after a few minutes I got up head to the closets and take a quick look inside founding most of his clothes which were his school clothes and hid them under the bed, then shift into the school clothes and went to the pack back. "that could be useful in a fight" a voice said, I stop in my track then look around "whos their" I said while which through my different sights and found nothing. "you won't find me there" the voice said. I decide to turn on my infection eyes and slowly look at my body to my left hand and a circle spot on my hand that isn't infected. "the fuck are you." I ask in confusion and look a way to remove this thing, "clam your self Alexandra j. Mercer" that thing said to me. I look at my left hand "so are you a parasite I presume" I ask, the voice came in a rage "do not confuse me for a parasite, I am of the red dragon of damnation" look at the left hand try to see entryway or something different but find none. I being to chuckle "yea right and I am the boogeyman," I said to it while gave a wide grin. "you don't believe do you ...then I show you," it a quick flash, I was in a space with fire around me but nothing was burning even I was safe for some reason, a voice came louder than I ever heard."now see my true form" the voice boom, I turn around slowly look up to see a giant reptile, red Western Dragon, with a long neck, green eyes, and is cover in more red then that cannibal bleeding blood while drinking blood."NO...FUCKING...AWAY..." I say in the loud as I can, then we were back in the kid's room. "that I can't believe this... this has to be f-fake..." I said in confusion "then if that was real...then you know why the boy was attacked then"I ask to the giant reptile that is living in my arm (yes it does sound weird) "yes the fallen were their due to him being a threat" the giant reptile being to spoke. "I am sorry but what the fuck is a fallen, "I ask bluntly "fallen are former angels that fallen from the grace of God". it spoke, while it spoke I being to witness a light green glow on my left hand which explain where it been and how I couldn't find before "so demons basically"I ask "no their are separate races and never compare them. anyway, those 3 foolish races have been fighting since they first lead eyes on which other." it said annoyed. I slap my Face "great am in the middle of a war" I became annoyed, I came here for a break aka disappear for serval years then try to wipe out humanity. "wait are you why he was considered a threat " I ask as an idea forum "yes wait why" it asks "well here be the plan I team up with one of the factions to both to piss off the fallen and did make a move" I explain "now their one problem whom I team up with" I ask when I grab the bag "hey dumb ass iam talking to you" I told the overgrown lizard "if you want my opinion I reckon demons due to the angels to have no foothold here and fallen won't enjoy dealing with you." I thought about, grin a bit then ask "alright then where are they". "sadly I have no clue" it said "great I have to find them"I spoke to it, grab my phone & bag then I went to the high school.

 **hello, this the guy how is writing this story sorry for the wait my life,school,and all of the other crap got in the way.**

 **have a great day,night,aftar noon,night. I hope to see you again soon.**


End file.
